Otra Vez
by NatHolm
Summary: Porque no ha podido evitarlo, simplemente, lo ha hacho otra vez. One-Shot.


Disclaimer : Los personajes no soy mios

* * *

Otra vez

Lo he hecho otra vez. La satisfacción del momento en que la sangre humana paso a mi organismo se esfuma para darle paso a la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Coloco el cuerpo de mí victima en el suelo del oscuro callejón en el que nos encontramos, lo veo desde arriba, era solo un joven de veinte años con toda la vida por delante, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Corro, corro lo más rápido que puedo y me interno en lo más profundo de un bosque, estoy empapado, la lluvia cae como si no hubiera un mañana y yo le agradezco porque borra de mis ropas el rastro del crimen que acabo de cometer.

Paro cuando creo que estoy lo suficientemente alejado de la sociedad, me recargo contra el tronco de un árbol y me deslizo hasta el suelo, abrazo mis rodillas y entierro mi cara en ellas, mi respiración es agitada.

Huelo su dulce aroma antes incluso de que ella aparezca a mi lado, se queda parada a unos metros esperando por una reacción de mi parte, giro un poco hacia el lado contrario del que ella me observa. No puedo verla, estoy demasiado avergonzado como para levantar la cabeza. Tanteo los sentimientos a su alrededor, esperaba decepción y reproche pero está rodeada de un aura de amor y comprensión.

Se acerca lentamente hacia mi posición, se sienta a mi lado y sus pequeños brazos me rodean, no los aparto, pero tampoco correspondo el gesto. Entonces susurra las palabras que hacen que el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se desmorone.

- Todo está bien Jazz – dice, y yo la abrazo. Me estoy hundiendo y ella es mi salvavidas. Secos sollozos salen de lo más profundo de mi pecho, como me gustaría poder llorar en estos momentos, poder desahogarme por completo, pero lo que soy me lo impide, lo que acabo de hacer me lo impide. Ella acaricia mi cabello y murmura palabras de aliento. Intento calmarme, pero ahora que he empezado no creo poder parar nunca.

Nos quedamos en esa posición lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas hasta que finalmente me calmo un poco. Un tembloroso suspiro sale mis labios, me sigo sintiendo terrible, pero ahora ha dejado de llover, las lágrimas del cielo han parado y yo intento hacer lo mismo con mi llanto.

- No quería hacerlo – susurro, las primeras palabras desde que el terrible suceso ocurrió.

- Lo sé – responde ella – fue un impulso, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, si lo hubiera visto antes te habría detenido, pero cuando la visión llegó ya estaba hecho y corrías por el bosque – para un momento, como si quisiera darle más hincapié a lo siguiente que diga – me has dado un buen susto, por un momento creí que te ibas, hasta que llegaste aquí y paraste tu carrera.

Levanto mi cabeza, que hasta ahora había estado enterrada en su pecho y veo sus hermosos ojos observándome. Acaricia suavemente mis pronunciadas ojeras, no sonríe, pero tampoco siento que esté triste o enojada, se siente aliviada, supongo que porque por fin me he calmado un poco y hay una inmensa ternura en su mirada que obliga a apartar mis ojos de los suyos. No la merezco, pero no pienso decirlo en voz alta porque sé que ella se molestaría si lo hago.

- No apartes la mirada – me reprocha y mueve sus manos para poner mi cabeza en una posición en la que no pueda evitar el contacto con sus ojos, una sonrisa juega con las comisuras de sus labios.

- Me siento terrible – le digo. Ella asiente con la cabeza y con su boca formula un silencioso "lo sé". Cubro mi cara con mis manos y siento como la culpa se apodera totalmente de mi cuerpo.

- Jasper, – usa su voz en unos tonos más arriba de lo usual – como sigas evitando mí mirada... – no termina su amenaza pero aún así dejo caer mis manos, no levanto la cabeza y ella me atrae de nuevo contra su pecho. – Tenemos que regresar a casa, amor. Todos están muy preocupados. – continúa. Yo me aterro, y miro sus perfectas facciones. ¿Cómo podría regresar después de lo que he hecho?. ¿Cómo volver a un lugar en donde he defraudado a todas las personas que lo habitan... y, sin embargo, que sé que me perdonarán?

- No puedo, Alice, no puedo regresar y ver a Carlisle y a Esme a los ojos, o dejar que Edward lea mis pensamientos y me diga que soy un idiota, que ellos nunca reaccionarían así. – Ella hace amago de interrumpirme, pero yo soy más rápido – No lo defiendas, pequeña, sé que lo hará. – suspira pero suena más como una especie de resoplido. Esta frustrada, puedo sentirlo.

- No me gusta que pienses así y lo sabes. – usa ese tono de regaño que solo saca cuando esta verdaderamente enojada. Me encojo un poco cuando lo oigo. Ella lo nota, por supuesto, y suaviza su voz – Somos tu familia, Jazz. Te queremos. –hace una pausa en la que dedica a pasar suavemente sus manos por mi rostro. – Te quiero, y no me gusta verte así.

- No puedo evitarlo – contesto.

- Lo sé. Tienes un buen corazón, Jasper, aunque no lo creas – río amargamente ante la ironía de sus palabras. Ella, que me ha dado todo sin dudarlo, y a la que consigo (no estoy seguro de cómo) seguir defraudando, me esta diciendo que tengo un buen corazón. Mi boca se abre, inmediata a soltar un comentario frío y sarcástico, pero me detengo. Por que, a pesar de todo, sé que ella de verdad cree las palabras que esta diciendo, y eso, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, me hace sentir un poco mejor. Sus manos siguen en mi cara, puestas suavemente sobre mis mejillas, coloco las mías sobre ellas y las retiro con un movimiento delicado.

- Lo siento – susurro – pero no puedo soportar eso después de lo que hice.

- ¿Soportar qué? – pregunta. Ella sabe la repuesta, lo veo en sus ojos, pero quiere que yo lo diga. Suspiro profundamente y miro el suelo antes de contestar.

- Que me mires como si nada hubiera pasado. Que tus manos, tan perfectas y delicadas, acaricien mi rostro, consolándome, cuando deberían de estar pegándome o algo por el estilo. No puedo soportar que hagas eso después de que el peor momento ha pasado, porque hace unos minutos, necesitaba tu consuelo, pero ahora... diablos, ahora creo que me tengo bien merecido este sufrimiento. – Ella no dice nada unte mi pequeño discurso. Me volteó un poco y regresando a mi posición original, junto las rodillas a mi pecho, Alice me imita apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Y entonces sé que lo entiende, que ella estará ahí cuando la necesite (y cuando no también), que me dará mi espacio para pensar y que intentará entender mis argumentos, por más pobres que sean.

Y, así, con el corazón en una mano y la razón en la otra permanecemos sentados en esa posición por un tiempo infinitamente largo, pero que, sin embargo, comparado con la eternidad que tenemos por delante, es absolutamente efímero… totalmente eterno.

_A veces a las cosas que les damos más importancia, son las que menos la tienen._


End file.
